Lingering Thoughts
by Izzu
Summary: At the end of the Fourth Ninja War, Team 7 caught up with some needed bonding moments.
1. God's Miracles

Don't take the summary too seriously though. This just me trying to dump random post 4thNW shorts into one post.

Why I kept starting new WIPs I wonder...

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei... I can't remember if I told you this before. But I really... really love you so much!"

He had to do a double take and stare back towards Naruto to make sure that he hadn't imagined the statement he heard just now. And the sight that greeted him over his shoulder was that of Naruto's face, looking so bashful as if he's just confessed his feeling to say... Hinata. (Though that part probably was very unlikely to happen anytime soon, judging by how immature Naruto still was in that department.) Kakashi chuckled.

 _How did things even managed to reach this point?_

xxx

It started with him reminding his three kids that they still had something to do before they could call it a day and take a long needed break: undoing the Mugen Tsukuyomi. As well as releasing the Tailed Beasts. But then there was another issue, which was the state of both Naruto and Sasuke. In which both didn't seem to still be in any condition to take the trip back towards the last battlefield. Well, they should be able to regain their strengths soon enough but they probably would end up _wasting another day_ waiting for it.

He suggested a solution to it, that he and Sakura carried the boys each to the destination. Well, the 'solution' was half... somewhat also a _prank_ by him. It's been a while after all since the original team got back together. Not counting the earlier fights with Obito, Madara and Kaguya... this moment was finally the time when the four of them had properly reunited. He thought he could finally be able to pull a prank on his kids now that war has passed. He did miss hearing their laughter and he wanted to also join in.

But then throughout the trip afterwards, the trio had gone back to being deathly quiet. _Well, it was kinda his fault anyway to ruin the good moment._

It was then when Naruto suddenly spoke those lines out of the blue. Have to say that he was taken aback.

To be fair, there were countless other times that he himself had spoken out loud telling Naruto how much he loved him. Not that he loved Sakura, Sasuke... or even Sai any less, but to Naruto... a part of him couldn't help wanting to keep telling the boy how much he cared about him. Naruto was _special_... after all. Perhaps it's also because he's Minato-sensei's son as well, Kakashi always felt a lot more comfortable saying this kinda stuff to Naruto. But usually... Naruto tended to _freak out too much_ over it whenever he did. To which he already resigned himself to expect that to happen to him _all the time_.

So for Naruto to suddenly said these things now...

xxx

"Na-Naruto?"

He could feel Naruto's arms tightened its hold around his neck; well as much as an arm and a half could manage, as his cheek brushed Naruto's. Kakashi was about to ask if there was something wrong with him before Naruto spoke again.

"It's really a God's miracle... Like how Grandpa Rikudou said before..."

Kakashi blinked, before turning his glance towards Sakura and Sasuke but the two looked as clueless as he did.

He really hadn't thought too much about it, earlier. When the Sage of Six Paths, Otsutsuki Hagoromo praised him and called him as a god's miracle to be able to be around to lead his team well to save the ninja world, he didn't really think hard about it. He couldn't imagine why Naruto would start taking those words seriously now.

"It's _really_... a great miracle. I'm so thankful."

"Naruto..." he started to say again.

Naruto suddenly sighed. "I can't imagine... how things would have turned out now if you're not around. If Nagato-san hadn't revived everyone..."

 _The world could have had a much different outcome now..._

Somehow, Kakashi started to get what Naruto was trying to say. He sighed. He almost _did_ forget about it. Yes. He remembered now. That not long before, he had actually _died_ and left this world. He snorted.

 _"Looks like it's not your time yet... you still have things to do..."_

Kakashi smiled.

 _I guess **that** could have been called a miracle. _

Because ever since that time when he heard his father's last words, he did end up having been tasked to do many more things. Not just guiding his kids to save the world, protecting Naruto...

 _"The sixth Hokage needs to be you..."_

He snorted again. Come to think, ever since that time he did end up taking up more and more things that he needed to do. Thanks to Obito... Naruto... everyone...

"Heh... Never thought I'd hear you being sentimental about this," he started to say.

"W-well, I always thought that you'd always be around to watch over us all! I never thought it'd be possible for you not to be around anymore–"

Kakashi made a face at him. "This kid. Are you saying that I have to keep on watchi–wait a sec. Did you say all these mushy things just because you want to keep piggy-riding on my back?"

He was just trying to tease Naruto (he's not really intending to be sarcastic about it or whatever) but seeing how red Naruto's face started becoming... that amused him a lot.

"Nuh-nawh! Ka-Kakashi-sensei! T-that's not what I meant–!"

Now _that_ sounded more like the usual Naruto that he loved. This cheeky brat, that he always loved to tease and play around with.

"Now I really feel like wanting to give you a really big hug!" Kakashi started to say fondly.

As if on cue, Naruto started to scream.


	2. Affections

Probably in the next month or so I'll go back to reading this piece and scream, what on earth was I thinking to write this... but NOT TODAY!

* * *

"Naruto..."

He couldn't stop watching the two and seriously? How soon would they _even_ reach the last battlefield at this rate?

"Just get down for a moment and let me hug you a bit and then I'll get back to carrying you... you're so cute I couldn't stand it any longer!"

"Nawh sensei! Please stop, enough teasing me... _seriously!_ "

Kakashi shook his head as he tried to crane his neck towards Naruto's face. "Then, just let me _kiss_ you at least..."

"Gah! Stahp! Sensei...!"

Sasuke shook his head. _Honestly, what're those two doing?_

Also... how _dare_ they acted as if they're stuck in their own worlds, have some decency! Do they really HAVE to do this now? _  
_

xxx

Then again, it wasn't as if he had a _choice_ to not see such display from the two idiots. If he could just regain his strength fast enough, he'd have been able to just reach the place much quicker on his own and leaving these bozos behind. But since he couldn't even stand on his own two feet right now for even a few seconds...

Also, aside from the two idiots... this arrangement left him feeling very awkward. Being carried like this by Sakura... like a _helpless_ child? He could barely remember it, but the last time he was ever carried in such manner was during–Sasuke suddenly felt his heart clenched–it was during the time he was very _young_. _When Itachi used to babysit him all by himself._

And after all the things he did to Sakura–to try to discourage her from getting too close; because he didn't consider himself to be worthy of receiving her love–to continue to become a 'burden' to her, he didn't feel that it was right.

Yet these two...

"Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed before his eyes warily flitted towards Sasuke's direction. Naruto's face turned red for some reason. "Okay fine, do whatever... _l_ _et's get this over with..._ "

Kakashi wasted no time and started squeezing Naruto's body with all his might. The amount of affection that seemed to overflow from the older man again made him recall _even more memories_ of times spent with Itachi. Of how much love his brother used to pour on him...

He couldn't help feeling the slightest _envy_ , seeing how affectionate Naruto and Kakashi were in front of him.

 _Bonds... huh? How could Naruto so easily create so many bonds all around him?_

xxx

Kakashi pulled himself away from Naruto finally. "Okay... now get on my back again, let's resume our journey–" he started to say before Naruto shook his head.

"No-uh, I think I could walk on my own now–" Naruto insisted as he made a move to march on by himself.

"But Naruto... are you already well enough to walk on your own? Even with your Uzumaki bloodline, you can't already regain your strength so fast especially after–"

"–oof!" Naruto exclaimed as his legs gave way after just taking a few steps on his own.

Kakashi crouched beside him. "See? I told you. Now come here and–"

Naruto's ears started to burn red again. "How could I climb on your back again now, sensei... after just now? I'd feel so embarrassed..."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, who asked you to suddenly confess that you love me so much? After all the rejections you used to give me before, there's no way I would hold myself back to show you how much–!"

"It's because you've been so reckless earlier!" Naruto started pouting. "Because it started to catch up to me now. Not just about what happened during Pain's attack last time or what Grandpa Rikudou said before or the other things that happened before..."

"But also _earlier_ when you almost died again, trying to shield Sasuke and me with Obito-san. If Obito didn't send that other spike to another dimension, you'd also–well I can't help feeling if I don't say anything now there won't be another chance and I'd regret it–!"

Kakashi ran his hand over Naruto's head. "My bad. I'm sorry... okay?"

"Well now that we got all that out of the system, can we get on with the other things we need to do now? Let's not waste any more time..."

Kakashi turned towards Sasuke before grinning mischievously.


End file.
